


Trust me

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Heyo! Could I request a Rise Donnie x Female Reader? I like the other Donnie oneshot you did! :3 If you want a plot for it, I was thinking maybe the reader has a sleepover with the turtle brothers, and they end up playing Truth or Dare... and the brothers try to set the unsuspecting girl with Donnie through the game! XDREQUESTS ARE OPEN!
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: RotTMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Trust me

The lair was full of life and laughter as the group of teens cheered one and another with kind words and the odd sarcastic comment. Leo and Mikey were currently having a skateboarding competition while Donnie timed it on his phone. You, Raph and April were watching on from the sidelines, Raph had a somewhat worried look on his face as his two brothers flipped high into the air, while you and April watched on with a glint of amazement in your eyes. As soon as the competition started it soon finished, the two brothers slowly rolled to a stop next to Donnie as he pressed a few buttons on his tech-gauntlet.

Leo and Mikey lightly bounced in anticipation for who won, what were they competing for? Who knew, you and April had walked into the lair like you usually did on a Saturday to hang out with the boys but found them in the middle of some bizarre competition. Instead of asking questions you just decided to get involved with the fun and help Raph to cope with the nerves. Donnie looked up from the device to his two awaiting brothers, his gaze went back down to his arm as he continued to press some buttons. Leo groaned "Oh come on Donnie, tell us who won!" Donnie smirked then met Leo's annoyed gaze, he slowly opened his mouth enjoying the amount of importance his next words held. 

"Well based on the trajectory of your flips and the speed of acceleration before liftoff the winner is... Mikey." Leo's face dropped while Mikey started jumping around "Oh Mi Gosh! I won!" Leo turned to Donnie, he grabbed his arm yanking his tech-gauntlet up to his eyes "Could you not do that." Donnie grumbled jerking his arm away from Leo "Come on, when have my calculations ever been wrong?"

"Well..." Raph started, "Shut up, that was one time!" Donnie retaliated. Ignoring that whole situation, Leo waved his arms around in rage "How did I lose? You saw that right, girls?" His face slowly starting to match his stripes. April shrugged "Data doesn't lie Leo." 

"But you still looked pretty cool and that's what matters, right?" You added on before Leo would start a fight with April that he wouldn't win, Leo wrapped his arm around your shoulders dragging you off to the projector room "You know (Y/N), you were always my favourite." You giggled as you let him lead you, the others followed you both, Donnie glared at Leo's hand resting on your shoulder. Walking into the abandoned projector room your eyes flickered around trying to locate their fuzzy father, Splinter. As if he read your mind Raph turned to you "We gave Pops some cake and milk before you came over."

"Yep went out like a light, then Raph dragged him to his room." Mikey said gathering as many pillows as he physically could, he plopped them down in front of the recliner in a circle. Taking a seat in-between Leo and Raph you patiently waited for someone to start speaking, your eyes roamed around the room taking in all the smaller details you over-looked every time you came, from the weapon shaped holes in the walls, to the blobs of paint smudged into the concrete floor. You gaze travelled to the purple-clad turtle, his head was tilted down towards his phone his faced illuminated in a pale blue light. Mikey had sat opposite you and saw the longing look in your eyes, following your gaze to his brother Mikey's smile widened. 

Mikey stood on his pillow with his hands on his hips, the faint breeze from the sewer tunnels wafted threw blowing his orange mask tails. He pointed to the ceiling, a stoic look on his face, "I've had a thought!" 

"Oh no," Donnie sighed, April elbowed him in the arm getting a hushed "What?" in return. Mikey's heroic image quickly tumbled as he nervously waved his hands around an apprehensive smile gracing his lips "No, no I swear it's a good one this time!" Everyone looked to one and another, shrugging you told him to "Go for it." Mikey squealed, coughing to cover up his childish outburst, he began to march around the small circle, however, the excited glint in his eyes was noted by everyone. "Okay so since this is a sleepover we should play a classic sleepover game, right? He received some "Sures" and a "That makes sense" Mikey continued to walk around the room, his arms folded behind his shell as though he was a court marshall, "And what is the most popular and iconic sleepover game ever invented?" 

Donnie's fingers rapidly tapped on his tech-gauntlet scouring the internet for an answer, his eyes brows elevated slightly as he read the first Google result "Ah truth or dare" 

"Precisely!" Mikey shouted finally taking his seat back onto the pillow next to Raph as Donnie read out the rules. "When a player chooses truth, over dare, the player is asked a question. If a player chooses dare, over truth, the player is asked to do a task, which is usually embarrassing." 

"I'm down to game." Leo smirked throwing his hands behind his head, slowly leaning his back against the front of the recliner. You nervously picked at your fingers as everyone said "Yes" to the game, why were you nervous? Well you maybe, possibly, sort-of had this tiny crush on a certain tech-savvy turtle and truth or dare is a game about revealing embarrassing secrets that were never meant to see the light of day; so to say you were nervous was an understatement. 

"(Y/N)? Are you playing?" Raph asked you calmly, your eyes met everyone's curious faces as they awaited your answer. Mikey smirked at your reddening cheeks "C'mon (Y/N), what are you, scared?" Leo nudged your arm slightly. You stuttered a response "W-what? N-no no, if anything you should be scared." He gave you a devious look as he leaned in a little too close "Oh really?" You squeaked a small "Yep" while Leo leant back and started laughing "Chill out (Y/N), as long as you have nothing embarrassing to hide you'll be fine." You could only nod in response. 

However, you failed to notice the low growl that came from Donatello as he watched his brother lean in closer to you, that should have been him there not Leo. April could hear what felt like a motorcycle revving up, she turned to the sound to see her best friend ripping at the seams. She chuckled to herself, placing a hand on Donnie's shoulder instantly snapping his gaze away from you and Leo, she spoke: "Why don't you just ask her out already D? Everyone here knows you like her except (Y/N) herself." Donnie released a sigh "What if she doesn't like me back? I mean look at her and how close she is to Leo, she's blushing and everything. I'm no ladies man April." 

April frowned at her best friends confession, it was rare to see Donatello so freely expressing his emotions especially when his family was physically this close to him. April placed her hand over Donnie's, he looked up into her eyes a hopeful smile on her face "Trust me D, it will all work out for you." He turned back to see you punching Leo's shoulder a laugh escaping your perfect lips, Donnie smiled at the sight "I trust you."

"Soooo, who wants to go first?" Raph asked a loud chorus of "Not its!" echoed throughout the lair. Raph eyed his brothers and two friends "Okay, well seeing as I am the leader I'll pick who goes first, and I pick...." His gaze travelled around the circle, he turned to Leo to see his eyes pointed to you his head also nudging in your general direction. Meanwhile, April and Mikey were trying to get Raph's attention onto Donnie, the red-banded turtle started sweating "Uh oh, Raph's getting his nervous sweats." Mikey stated Leo sighed "Why would you say that now he's going to get even more nervous and more sweaty." Raph's gaze would flicker between his arguing brothers before he finally snapped "OKAY! Everyone shut up and stop talking about my nervous sweat, I don't do that." He protested.

"I'll start since by the time you guys pick someone it'll be Sunday." April moaned, the boys began to argue back but April sent them one stare and a "Zip it". She turned to Donnie "D, truth or dare?" He looked scared, quickly searching her eyes to see if she made a mistake he stuttered "Me?"

"Truth or dare?" Donnie began to run every possibility threw his head, if it was a truth what would April ask? What it be about you or maybe something he's been working on? And don't even get him started on the possibility of a dare. "Truth" April sat there on her cushioned fortress pondering on her question, the whole thing was just an act she already knew what she was going to ask him.

"D, do you like anyone?" Your eyes widened at her question, your heart began thumping in your chest. Donnie's cheeks became bright red as he crossed his arms over his plastron, a pout gracing his stubborn face "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh c'mon Bootyyyshaker answer the question." Leo begged Donnie shifted his gaze over to his brother "And what if I refuse." He said rather matter-of-factly. "Then you have to do a dare."

"What would the dare be?"

"Well, I can't tell you that yet, where's the fun?" Donnie groaned at his response, he turned to face your direction almost forgetting you were there. "Donald?" Mikey inquired, Donnie stood straight his height slowly shrinking as his feet submerged into the pillow "FINE! Yes, I like someone! Happy!" He snapped marching out of the projector room. All the heads in the room swivelled to watch him leave, your mouth was wide open as the situation played out. First of all, Donnie actually liked someone and what if that person wasn't you? But the way he looked into your eyes just before he burst, it felt like he was directing it to you.

"(Y/N)!" You hummed automatically, turning your head to face the sound you were met with the determined looks of three brothers and an annoyed best friend. Your eyes widened when their stare focused heavily on you "What? I didn't do that." You stated hand holding your chest. Leo gasped "Oh my god! Do we have to spell it out to her!" Raph slapped the back of Leo's head "Chill out Leo, it's not like Donnie made it obvious." Raph looked away from the dark sewer pipe that his younger brother stalked down. He looked back to his family who all gave him a pointed glare "Okay, he didn't make it extremely obvious."

"Didn't make what obvious? Wait, am I the someone Donnie likes?"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. Now do us all a favour and go get your man." April beamed. You blushed but nevertheless stood from your feathery prison and followed the loud techno-beats. Rocking up to Donnie's lab, you gently banged your fists against the heavy metal doors. A few moments later Donnie's head popped out his goggles pulled down over his eyes "For the last time Miguel no I don't need another appointment with doctor feelings or doctor delicate touch or whoever- Oh (Y/N), it's you."

"Do you mind if I come in?" Donnie moved away from the door pulling it further back as he went "Erm yeah sure, come in." He all but whispered suddenly feeling threatened by your presence. You moved around his lab with ease that was one of the perks of being some of the only people allowed to freely stroll around his lab. It was quiet except for the loud beats of techno, Donnie pressed a button on his tech-gauntlet and the music quickly faded out. "Look, I'm erm, sorry you had to see that earlier. It's not every day I snap like that and let my emotions take over me." He was looking down at the bolt in his hand to busy ignoring your looming presence next to him."Donnie, I just came to say that I-" 

The rooms deafly silence soon flooded with the sweet melody of 'Put Your Head On My Shoulder', you and Donnie stared at each other wide-eyed, blush flowing around your cheeks. Donnie rapidly began bashing his fingers onto his device "I'm sorry, eh he, this never usually happens maybe there's a glitch or I'm being hacked or-" 

"Donnie!" He looked up to see you stood in front of him a calm aura suddenly took over his body like a luke-warm wave washing over him. You started swaying to the music exercising your chances and taking calculated steps towards the turtle. Donnie was hypnotized by your swift movements not even registering you now pressed against him, your arms wrapping around his neck as his snaked around your waist on instinct. You both began to rock gently back and forth to the music, Donnie stared down at you a million thoughts running rampage in his mind "(Y/N) I-"

"Shhh, I know Donnie. I do too." He smiled but it didn't meet his eyes he was still unsure of your confession, you leaned closer to him his head bending down slightly. You eyed his lips and his tongue slowly ran over them "Trust me." You whispered, "With all my heart." He replied pushing his lips against yours without any hesitation. Pulling apart neither of you said anything you both just cuddled together and carried on dancing to the music, happy in each other's embrace.

"Did it work?" Mikey asked looking over April's shoulder, she pushed her finger to his lips immediately silencing him "Shhhhhhh" the group watched as their friends swayed softly to the music unaware of their lingering eyes. "I told you this plan would work." Leo stated smugly "No you didn't, you said Donnie was doomed and Splinter would never get grandchildren." 

"Would you guys quit it, c'mon let's give them some privacy." Raph dragged Mikey away to the kitchen, April following closely behind. Leo continued to lean against the lab entrance smirking at his brother, Donnie's eyes finally caught onto Leo's a blush spreading across his face. All Leo did was give his brother a thumbs up and walked away to join the others "Well done Donnie." He muttered to the tranquil air of the lair.


End file.
